Tetrodotoxin (TTX) was first isolated from the ovaries of the puffer fish. Since then, it has been commercially extracted and purified for many years. However, the extraction rate of TTX is extremely low, about 1 g TTX per 100 Kg of ovaries, thus making it one of the highest priced natural neurotoxins. Further, the industry is subject to slow down as stocks of puffer fish have been falling due to over production.
In light of these negatives, many researchers continue to propose new synthesis methodologies. The synthesis of tetrodotoxin presents a significant challenge to the organic chemist (Huang, “Synthetic Approaches to Tetrodotoxin”). For example, some methods include stereoselective methods used to incorporate the guanidine nitrogen at C8a position. Other approaches focus on novel rearrangements. But because of the continued complexity, it is still more economical to extract tetrodotoxin directly from puffer fish ovaries.
The drive to find more economical routes for TTX production is because of its potential as a novel pharmaceutical drug, being possibly useful in aiding cancer patients and potential use as a withdrawal formulation for heroin addicts. It is estimated that 1200 g of TTX will be required by 2 million cancer patients in a one-month treatment course, whilst 400 g of TTX will be required by another 2 million drug addicts every 10 days.
It is an object of the present system to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.